Nautical sportsmen are constantly looking for thrills and challenge on the water. To satisfy their needs, the prior art has provided diverse crafts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,646 discloses a motorized floatboard. However, in this Patent, the power unit is located forwardly of the rider, thus presenting a danger if part of the power unit were to become detached. Another disadvantage of this Patent is that the user's legs are meant to be partially in the water.
Canadian Pat. No. 831,291 also teaches the use of a floatboard. The drawback of this Patent is that the rider can only stand on the board.
Yet another Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,332) teaches the use of hydrofoils on a thin board. This device could not be used safely in an area where there are other pleasure crafts and/or swimmers.